kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kendall Vertes
|image = File: B1517740-3565-468A-9A24-707A3C7A2066.JPG |gender = Female |age = 12 |birthdate = December 9, 2002 |nationality = American |hometown = Township, Pennsylvania |eye color = Blue |hair color = Brown |profession = Dancer Student Actress |affiliations = |dance studios = Abby Lee Dance Company Candy Apples Dance Center Studio 19 Dance Complex Reign Dance Productions |titles = Petite Miss StarQuest 2010 (Raggedy Ann) Mini Miss Dance USA 2010 (Latin Diva) Petite Miss Showbiz 2011 (My Strongest Suit) WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2014 |parents = Erno Vertes Jill Vertes |siblings = Ryleigh Vertes Charlotte Vertes |friends = Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Kalani Hilliker Nia Frazier JoJo Siwa Payton Ackerman Gianna Martello Nick Dobbs Addison Moffett Asia Monet Ray Brynn Rumfallo |pets = Juicy and Bebe (guinea pigs) Lulu (dog) Chricket (dog) Carmel (cat) |nicknames = (unknown) }}Kendall K. Vertes, born on December 9, 2002 to Erno and Jill Vertes, is a well-known dancer from Lifetime's reality television series, Dance Moms. Prior to her television debut during season 2 of the series, Kendall danced at Roger's School of Dance and Studio 19 Dance Complex in Pennsylvania, and had won several national titles during her time there. She began taking classes at Reign Dance Productions in 2011 and auditioned for the Abby Lee Dance Company's junior elite competition team in late 2011, making the team and eventually becoming a permanent cast member of the show. For a short period of time during season 2, Kendall left the Abby Lee Dance Company and began competing with Candy Apples Dance Center, but this was just for the show to create drama. In 2014, Kendall worked on two music videos. The first was for Mack Z's "It's a Girl Party," and the second was for Todrick Hall and the Dance Moms Cast's "Freaks Like Me." Kendall had singing credits in "Freaks Like Me," as did the other girls from the show. In early 2015, Kendall recorded two original songs under Abby Lee Miller's management. Her first single, "Wear 'Em Out" was released on __. The music video for "Wear 'Em Out" was filmed shortly after the recording of the song and was released on __. The video stars Kendall, Addison Moffett, Kalani Hilliker, and K Music Statistics Music Videos Wear 'Em * #1 on iTunes pop chart from June 9, 2015 to June 11, 2015 * #2 on iTunes pop chart from June 12, 2015 to ? Dances Solos Splish Splash - jazz * 2ND overall petite recreational solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3RD overall petite novice solo - Dance Xplosion Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Raggedy Ann - n/a * 2ND overall petite solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4TH overall 8 & under power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Latin Diva - jazz * 1ST overall mini solo - Dance USA Performing Arts Championships Hyperballad - lyrical * 3RD overall petite solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Promise to Try - lyrical * 3RD overall 8 & under secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Akron, Ohio My Strongest Suit - musical theater * 1ST overall 8 & under power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2ND overall petite solo - Showbiz Dance Competition in Columbus, Ohio * 3RD overall 8 & under power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3RD overall petite solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in Virginia Beach, Virginia (nationals) Bring on the Boys - jazz * 1ST primary solo - Dance Troupe Inc in Greensboro, North Carolina Sweet Little Lies - lyrical * did not place - MA Dance Competition in Clute, Texas I Think I Like You - jazz * 1ST overall junior solo - Fire and Ice Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Have a Good Time - jazz Queen of Hearts - contemporary * 7TH overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Paramous, New Jersey My Dear Friend - contemporary * did not place - Nexstar Talent Competition in Akron, Ohio Kiss Kiss - jazz * unknown scoring - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5TH overall elite junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Hollywood, California It Girl - jazz * 5TH overall elite junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Denver, Colorado Owe You Nothing - jazz * 9TH overall junior advanced solo - Onstage America in Vorhees, New Jersey Masked - jazz * did not place - WILD Dance Intensive in Detroit, Michigan Secrets and Lies - contemporary * 4TH overall elite junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Minneapolis, Minnesota Look at Me Now - jazz * 2ND overall junior solo - Powerhouse Dance Competition in Cincinnati, Ohio * 2ND overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2ND overall junior solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) * 4TH overall mini high score solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5TH advanced mini soloist - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Easy as 1-2-3 - jazz * 3RD overall junior solo - Xpression Dance Competition in Grand Rapids, Michigan Hands Up - latin jazz * 4TH overall junior solo - Masters of Dance Arts Invitational in Bernardsville, New Jersey Under My Spell - contemporary * 5TH overall junior solo - Xpression Dance Competition in Orlando, Florida The Luxor - jazz * 6TH overall junior solo - Powerhouse Dance Competition Invitational in Las Vegas, Nevada Voodoo Doll - contemporary * 2ND overall junior solo - Masters of Dance Arts in New Orleans, Louisiana (nationals) Demand Applause - jazz * 3RD overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3RD overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4TH overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) * 5TH overall 9-11 power solo - Believe Dance Competition in Columbus, Ohio Holla - jazz * 2ND overall junior solo - Dance Troupe Inc in Roanoke, Virginia Battled Feet - lyrical * 9TH overall junior solo - Masters of Dance Arts in Detroit, Michigan Just Rain - lyrical * 2ND overall elite junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Toledo, Ohio Dream It - jazz * 2ND overall junior solo - Dance Kids USA in Columbus, Ohio Pretty Tragedy - lyrical * 1ST overall junior solo - Powerhouse Dance Competition Invitational in Front Royal, Virginia Fool Me Twice - contemporary * 1ST overall junior solo - Dance Kids USA Invitational in Orlando, Florida My Name in Lights - jazz * 2ND overall junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California (nationals) Victorious - contemporary * 1ST overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Niagara Falls, New York Clueless - musical theater * 3RD overall teen solo - World Class Talent Experience in Woodbridge, Virginia Welcome to a New World - ethnic * 5TH overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Los Angeles, California Waiting on a Train to Paris - lyrical * did not place - New York Dance Experience in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Waiting - lyrical * 1ST overall junior solo - New York Dance Experience in Anaheim, California Rise and Fall - contemporary * 3RD overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Jewel For a Queen - n/a * ? - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania This is an Illusion - jazz * 2ND overall junior solo - Fierce Talent Competition in Los Angeles, California Welcome to My Life - jazz * 5TH overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Westminster, California Burn - jazz * 5TH overall solo - Believe Dance Competition in Fresno, California Blowing Red - specialty * 2ND overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Spokane, Washington Duets Big Noise (with Alaina Johnston) - jazz * 4TH overall petite duet/trio - StarQuest Dance Competition in Virginia Beach, Virginia (nationals) * 5TH overall 8 & under power duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Meeting in the Ladies Room (with Alaina Johnston) - jazz * 1ST overall 8 & under power duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Reservation for Two (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - acrobatic jazz * 1ST overall junior duet/trio - Starbound Talent Competition in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina Chasing Answers (with Chloe Lukasiak) - contemporary * 1ST overall junior duet/trio - Starbound Talent Competition in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Dig It (with Nia Frazier) - acrobatic jazz * 5TH overall junior duet - Xpression Dance Competition in Bernardsville, New Jersey Pieces Together (with Nia Frazier) - contemporary * 3RD overall junior advanced duet/trio - Onstage America in Vorhees, New Jersey Sugar and Spice (with Maddie Ziegler) - jazz * 1ST level II junior duet; 2ND overall junior duet - Dance Troupe Inc in Greensboro, North Carolina Bodies Electric (with Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary * 1ST overall elite junior duet - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational in Buffalo, New York * 1ST overall preteen duet - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1ST overall preteen duet - Sheer Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Framed (with Kalani Hilliker) - jazz * did not place - Fierce Dance Competition in Woodbridge, Virginia Rule the World (with Kalani Hilliker) - jazz * 3RD overall junior duet - Energy Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio Too Young (with Ryleigh Vertes) - lyrical * 3RD overall teen duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3RD overall teen duet - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2ND overall teen duet - Sheer Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Play to Win (with JoJo Siwa) - jazz Through the Glass (with Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Trios Gonna Get Ya (with Mia Manupelli and Carly Seaman) - n/a * 1ST overall 8 & under power duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3RD overall petite duet/trio - Showbiz Dance Competition in Columbus, Ohio * 8TH overall petite duet/trio - StarQuest Dance Competition in Virginia Beach, Virginia (nationals) Insomnia (with Isabella Febbraro and Alaina Johnston) - n/a * 1ST overall petite duet/trio - StarQuest Dance Competition in Virginia Beach, Virginia (nationals) * 2ND overall petite duet/trio - Showbiz Dance Competition in Columbus, Ohio * 2ND overall 8 & under power duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5TH (tied) overall 8 & under power duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Meeting in the Ladies Room (with Alaina Johnston and Leah Rae Lee) - jazz * 4TH overall 8 & under power duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4TH overall mini competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania You and Me Against the World (with Alaina Johnston and Leah Rae Lee) - jazz Who's Bad? (with Alaina Johnston and Tommie Keston) - jazz * 4TH overall petite duet/trio - StarQuest Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4TH overall 8 & under power duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Nothing More Annoying Than a Man (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) - musical theater * did not place - Hollywood Vibe in St. Louis, Missouri We Believe (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz * 1ST advanced mini duo/trio - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1ST overall junior trio - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2ND overall junior trio - Energy Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan Castaways (with Nia Frazier and Chloe Lukasiak) - contemporary * 5TH overall 9-11 power duet/trio - Believe Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania Buckle Up (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) - jazz * 1ST overall junior trio - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia Southern Belles (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) - jazz * 1ST overall junior trio - Masters of Dance Arts in Atlanta, Georgia Laugh Out Loud (with Nia Frazier and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Islands (with Payton Ackerman and Katherine Narasimhan) - lyrical Groups (Studio 19 Dance Complex) Dancers Start Your Engines - jazz * 6TH overall junior line - StarQuest Dance Competition in Virginia Beach, Virginia (nationals) Let Freedom Ring - n/a * 1ST overall petite small group - StarQuest Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1ST overall 8 & under power small group - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4TH overall petite small group - StarQuest Dance Competition in Virginia Beach, Virginia (nationals) Groups (outside of Dance Moms) Jet Set - musical theater (with Nia Frazier, Maddie Genre, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Kassidy Leon, Chloe Lukasiak, Brandon Pent, Keara Sweeney, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Glam - jazz (with Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Kassidy Leon, Chloe Lukasiak, Katherine Narasimhan, Auriel Welty, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Checkmate - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Nick Dobbs, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Man of La Mancha - acrobatic (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Nia Frazier, Kassidy Leon, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Stephanie Pittman, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Ryleigh Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) Angels Among Us - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Nick Dobbs, Brooke Kosinski, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Free the People - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Nia Frazier, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Chloe Lukasiak, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Stephanie Pittman, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Ryleigh Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Reign Dance - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Nia Frazier, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Chloe Lukasiak, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Stephanie Pittman, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Ryleigh Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) America Gone - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Mariah Aivazis, Nia Frazier, Olivia Ice, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Ryleigh Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Birds of a Feather - acrobatic (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Kosinski, Katherine Narasimhan, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Ryleigh Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) GNO - jazz (Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) A Little Party - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Wikked Lil Girls - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Kylie Edwards, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Dollhouse - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) No Sign of Life - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Titles Petite Miss StarQuest 2010 (Raggedy Ann) Mini Miss Dance USA 2010 (Latin Diva) Petite Miss Showbiz 2011 (My Strongest Suit) WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2014 Runner-Up Placements 1ST - Petite Miss StarQuest 2011 (My Strongest Suit) JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2013 3RD - Junior Miss Onstage America 2013 (Owe You Nothing) 1ST - Junior Miss Masters of Dance Arts 2013 (Voodoo Doll)* 1ST - Junior Miss 10sity Dance 2014 (My Name in Lights)* Quotes "I think the best part about being a part of this dance company is to perform every weekend. I really like performing, especially with all my friends." Fun Facts * Kendall's seasonal solos at the ALDC have been Kiss Kiss, Look at Me Now, Demand Applause, and Rise and Fall. * Kendall's seasonal duets at the ALDC have been Bodies Electric, Too Young, and Through the Glass. * Kendall's seasonal trios with the ALDC have been We Believe and Islands. * Kendall's middle name is "K," which was Jill's way of recognizing her two nieces, Kiley and Kara, who both have names that start with K. * The Vertes family has been known to be "studio hoppers," as they have trained and competed with 4 different dance studios. * According to Abby, Kendall was already taking classes at Reign Dance Productions prior to her audition for the junior elite competition team. * In season 4 of Dance Moms, Abby announced Kendall as her "number 2 girl," the girl that she would give a winning solo to in case of Maddie's absence. * Kendall's best friends are Alaina Johnston and Maddie Ziegler. * Kendall and Maddie call each other "bros." * Kendall was a part of the popular dance group "The Glitter Girls." * She has two older sisters, Ryleigh and Charlotte. * Kendall used to play softball but had to quit when she began competing with the ALDC because she didn't have as much time to play anymore. On her off days from the show, she plays tennis with Charlotte. * Kendall's favorite icecream is chocolate and vanilla twist. * Her favorite styles of dance are jazz, contemporary, and ballet. * Kendall loves Katy Perry, Sam Smith, and Ariana Grande. Her favorite Ariana Grande song is "Break Free." * She started taking acting classes in fall of 2014 because she loves to act and because she wanted to improve her facials in dance. * Kendall goes by the stage name "Kendall K" for her singing career. Gallery F2A4B98E-B8F1-4890-B086-4F02601A9CFB.JPG B5963972-49F1-47DB-ACA0-CEC5D2F2CC08.JPG D337F54F-1BA2-4672-A6FC-26BF5E8212F2.JPG 88FD3E06-B1E1-4FBD-9166-EB02D8DE0025.PNG 3D80FF4B-6F88-4A85-9F31-45018317C9D0.JPG 8E631E22-1F25-4DCD-8C4B-D86969B7221F.PNG 3D855498-C0C6-4AD0-82DA-DA20A17E0EDA.PNG FA44319A-D60F-4027-81C2-BE79DA9B2FE4.JPG 49A7D914-011B-4551-A672-976587DD5FCE.PNG|Kendall with David Hofmann (2014) 094A8957-D348-4B53-AA9B-08A96B3D8678.JPG|Kendall and Abby (2012) CF50726D-075E-409D-99CB-CE4C6F8208C1.JPG|Kendall winning Petite Miss Dance USA (2008) BBECDCEA-482C-439F-8445-C696267328AD.PNG|Kendall winning Petite Miss Dance USA (2008) DBEA5BDC-F8CE-4CDD-99F4-8CCC8D8C532F.JPG|One of Kendall's old headshots from Studio 19 EB3BA8CB-288C-4339-BD8B-272D6709607D.JPG|Kendall's old ALDC headshot (2012) DE678447-3981-4D77-9486-3EC396ECA82C.PNG|Kendall's old ALDC headshot (2013) 76886BA8-803E-4D35-8226-4DE869B8141A.PNG D3E26530-254E-4611-B1BC-ABEC05827464.JPG 5B230B85-5341-41A7-B5C0-EA263D7DF765.JPG F3B8EB2E-E366-491C-8371-9A2C0A404BB6.JPG 1BD440C5-A3F4-455D-840A-FACC68344176.PNG DD173D8A-DC17-4125-BF55-85C589DDD9D3.PNG F17608F7-DFEC-4D19-999E-B3D59CF3F537.PNG 6214B1EB-C301-473D-92CE-111BA23F9F65.JPG 5229D877-22EC-4E86-B248-D8FD3776C0D0.PNG FDC967B3-95D1-42F0-8772-617805A2C914.PNG B90D1307-F7F4-4BBF-B39E-DC69B5870AB2.PNG E936071A-7E41-4057-A57C-E9E77DC540FE.PNG F6803A95-5A7E-43B9-AC03-5CD37343AE9B.PNG 69C4C287-94AC-4379-9D58-6D001071C917.PNG 206020CE-CAF4-4E59-A76E-7D39AEF12C43.PNG C49A08E3-C21F-437B-B497-82C991843AFB.PNG 1281B875-0657-41D3-80BB-A3A11E297D10.PNG AA4D51A8-7281-4887-BB7D-9F761F7F96DC.JPG 1EE526F1-7B46-4309-8E77-814F901CCC05.JPG C4ACEB3E-5D9A-431A-8B08-4B2BDE9681E1.PNG 7EBCFA8A-D6DF-4D6E-B461-EF76F1EAFB28.PNG B8F9CAF7-4E4A-4ADF-A9CA-E0FD3A0AE231.PNG F9FAA7B5-C85F-404B-A787-BDBF6930F8F9.JPG 19F305A9-8784-47F5-BBF7-77F7D1DED038.PNG AA50E80C-1B7F-4E83-864B-E4E708305EE3.JPG 831CF68A-266B-4323-9786-865D692DB6E8.JPG 308C65F8-FA6C-457E-B6E9-C320501104CE.JPG E71CC7BB-6B91-4F18-A9E6-8D9B767FAE2F.PNG 7A14FD95-71B3-4F38-AC02-983C359A4003.JPG F6C6D631-D877-42C0-B534-36857168CBC6.JPG 99C569B6-96AC-4105-85DB-3A02F5AD02F0.JPG 6A8FE13C-160E-4D93-89CF-364873B87584.PNG 51B9A34A-87DE-4C26-AD79-DD4911433DE1.PNG D706B4E0-FC0E-4043-8C70-8FAA9A2849D0.PNG F869BE68-601E-4A52-9E71-4726D1F682C0.PNG B004F22C-A83D-4DA8-B03B-969C10E2395C.PNG 6C39AF85-C70B-48D9-A95F-490F97EFC5D1.PNG D33518E6-E8E3-4E8C-9D91-322C022C3E49.PNG 253A4002-91D7-47D2-A017-2FF73E5CE090.PNG EA08E6BB-6F00-4A23-8147-B1969A65E2FB.PNG 2104F239-83D6-4D61-A4EC-922CFF62DFF6.PNG 5E347754-4FFC-4E32-B5DC-253E494983BB.PNG D1115353-C69E-44CD-967D-543BCC049699.PNG 20ADE3ED-5321-4CCB-8A32-096EFB9921A8.PNG D7AAEC06-1686-48DF-BE2A-1A8DF101211E.PNG 8AE3D330-AD6E-49D9-9CA8-9D20790F7885.PNG 48C94D51-039C-4CF8-85FB-C3DC3EB0459F.PNG 99C81723-F5A5-4506-AF54-B5596B111CE3.PNG BA407366-F71E-41B2-9E98-96C04678A141.PNG 60E9FBD6-376A-4B64-969D-4F8180B009BE.PNG 10E38636-0AF0-4C3C-BACA-70E165C17F79.PNG 06241D04-37D6-41BF-BF86-FE9FFFC27126.PNG 51FF08F7-8D07-4173-B538-ABB59A76ADD5.PNG Wear 'em Out Wear_Em_Out_2015-03-21.jpg Wearemout.jpg External Links *Official Site *Info Page *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Kendall Vertes Wiki Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Studio 19 dancers Category:Vertes Sisters